One More Chance
by Firegambler
Summary: Remy left Rogue. Bobby is trying to get her back, and Rogue is trying to hide the biggest secret of her life. But how long can she hide something that is quickly becomming obvious? And should she tell Remy? Or will he even care? ROMY!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO X-MEN. I DO NOT OWN X-MEN.

Chapter one:

Rogue leaned back against the wooden chair of her desk and sighed. At the moment, she wasn't sure which was worse, the fact that they were learning about sex, or the fact that Logan was teaching it. Currently, Logan was on the topic of safe sex. He looked as embarrassed as half the girls in the class felt. Most of the girls completely ignored his speech and simply focused on the teacher. Rogue glanced at Jubilee who was sitting beside her. Even Jubilee seemed to be studying Logan, like he was on display.

Rolling her eyes Rogue turned back to Logan. He wasn't a bad prospect. Although his hair always reminded her of horns. She liked his beard though. And who didn't love his large muscles. But Rogue simply couldn't think of him that way. At least not while he treated her like his daughter. It was too weird to think of him as anything but a father figure. Sighing she glanced at the clock.

"It's never going to go faster."

Rogue jumped and turned to glare at Bobby, who was sitting on the other side of her. "What's not?" she whispered back, wondering why she felt like she had been caught at something. "The clock, no matter how long you stare at it it's never going to go faster."

She rolled her eyes. "I know that" she whispered back and tugged at her long green shirt and fiddled with the black fingers of her gloves. "I just hate talkin' 'bout somethin' like this."

Bobby smirked and leaned closer. "Why?" he asked, almost against her ear. A shiver ran over her body and she smiled to herself. So he wanted to play that game did he? She turned toward him and gave him the sexiest look she could muster. "I prefer ta

do it, rather than talkin' 'bout it. Don't ya?"

He swallowed quickly and licked his lips. It obviously slipped his mind that she couldn't touch anyone. That never mattered to men. They always forget about everything but sex. She winked at him and licked her lips.

"When you two are done with your little discussion perhaps you could join the class."

Both Rogue and Bobby jumped and turned back toward Logan. The class laughed and Jubilee winked at her. Rogue simply rolled her eyes, crossed her arms, and sunk down into her chair. Bobby blushed.

"Settle down." Logan ordered and continued his lecture. This was going to be a long day.

"Rogue, wait up!" Rogue slowed her pace and waited patiently for Bobby to catch up. He grabbed her arm, making sure to touch the cloth, and pulled her to a stop. Still clinging to her he bent over and attempted to catch his breath. "Wait…a…minute." He said between gasps of air. She yanked her arm away from him and crossed her arms protectively over her abdomen.

"What do ya want?" She demanded. He smiled up at her and finally was able to stand. "I just wanted to talk." He said, still a bit out of breath.

"Bout what?" she demanded, really not in the mood for his crap. Lately he seemed to think they had a thing going on. As if everything he had done to her, like leaving her for Kitty, had simply been erased. She would simply have to remind him if that was the case.

"Look," he said once again reaching for her arm. "I want you to forgive me. I was wrong to leave you for Kitty. I should have chosen you…but I didn't it was…it was just plain stupid…I'm a jerk off. And I know you probably won't forgive me…but I need you to. Please. I can't stand this…this not talking. And I know you still like me or you wouldn't have even bothered back in class. You would have just ignored me."

She rolled her eyes. "It's hard ta ignore somethin that won't go away!" She retorted. Bobby gawked at her. "What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded.

"It means that I am done with ya! I was done with ya a long time ago! And ya just won't get the hint. Ya left me! Not the other way around. So go crawl back ta ya other girl. This one don't want ya."

From the expression on his face, obviously he wasn't getting it. She huffed and turned to leave.

"It's that other boy isn't it?"

Rogue froze. The bell rang calling the students to class but neither moved.

"Isn't it?" Bobby almost shouted. Rogue stood motionless. It had been a month. A long, hard month, since he left. Everyone else seemed to since her distress and knew not to say anything about him. But Bobby obviously didn't care. Or didn't notice. Her heart lurched and seemed to hurt all over again. She turned slowly back to him, her face completely expressionless.

"We're late ta class." She barely whispered. Bobby's enraged face seemed to melt away as he realized what he had done. "Rogue" he whispered and reached a hand out to her. She turned away from him and ran. "Rogue!" he called but she ignored him. It hurt, so much, to even think about _him _right now. It always hurt to think about him. She ran and ran, not even knowing where she was going. She didn't care. All she cared about was getting away. Getting away from the memories, getting away from _their _friends.

She ran until she nearly collapsed from exhaustion. She fell to her knees, unconscious of the wet grass around her. It was always like this. Anytime anyone mentioned _him_. Anytime she walked by something that reminded her of _him_. It always hurt. And the memories always flooded back to her. Always…

_FLASHBACK (MEMORY) _

He had appeared in her room, like he always did, when she had come out of the shower. She had been glad she had her towel around her but she was use to him walking in. She had changed quickly and moved to sit beside him on the bed. But something was wrong. He didn't move toward her and wrap his arms around her like he always did. He didn't smile at her, or even look at her.

"What's the matter?" she had asked softly. He had looked at her then, and she saw pain in his red on black eyes. "What?" she asked, concerned. "I can't do dis anymore." He replied. Rogue's heart seemed to stop. He didn't call her his love. He always called her his love.

He rose slowly and said very softly, "Au revoir Beau" She jumped up to stand in front of him. "Goodbye? What's wrong?" he turned toward her then.

"Every ting. I can't take it anymore. They be tellin me tings, tings like that you've been cheating on moi. And you're always puttin youself down. It makes me feel like…like I'm not doin mon job."

It was then that she realized what he was saying. "But sugar, ya can't mean ya leavin me?" He turned away from her this time, looking toward the door. "Je suis désolé."

"Sorry?" she nearly cried out, reaching for him. But he was already opening the door. "Ya don't ave ta be sorry. Please, don't do this. Please don't leave me." Without turning back he repeated "Je suis désolé" and closed the door behind him.

_END OF FLASHBACK (MEMORY)_

She sat weeping under the willow tree, not even aware that she had found _their _favorite spot. Her shoulders shook as she wept. It hurt her so much. To think of how he had just left. Her arms surrounded her abdomen protectively as she cried. One word escaped her lips between her sobs, one name that would haunt her forever. "Remy."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer_**: **_I do not own X-MEN or any of the characters. _**

**WARNING: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SELF ABUSE YOU WILL NOT ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. **

**A/N: Thank you to all of my reviewers so far. Sorry this is taking such a long time. I just got back from vacation (It was spring break!)**

Chapter two.

It wasn't long until Rogue noticed the strong smell of liquor, cologne, and cigars. Logan stood a little distance behind her, watching her without trying to be too obvious about it. She should have known she wouldn't be alone. Especially after the incident.

_Flashback. _

_Rogue sat silently on her bed. Her eyes were rimmed with black circles, from lack of sleep. Her body was pale, paler than normal. On the bed lay all the things he had ever given her. The sweaters, skirts, jewelry, and the pictures. They all had to go. And she knew it. Slowly she deposited each item into the box at the foot of her bed until she came to the most precious, the Queen of Hearts card. She held it to her and sobbed. The very first thing he had ever given her. _

_Slowly her eyes found the mirror across the room and she stared. Tears rolled down her face, dragging her mascara with it. Her eyes seemed to disappear under the white streaks of hair that surrounded her face. Her skin almost matched the streaks. What had happened to her? She remembered a time when she never showed emotion, when she was strong, uncaring, and unreachable. _

_But that was not the weak girl in the mirror. The weak girl in the mirror who had given her life to the only man she could touch. Given more than her life. And in return, she was left with pain. That's what had happened to her. _

_Remy had been able to touch her. Not even the professor could explain it. But he could. They always believed it was because of his mutation. But it had never really mattered. All that had mattered was that she could finally touch someone. But now? Now there was no one. Now she was back to the way it was before. Now… now she was simply alone. _

_Her eyes traveled the length of the mirror and came to rest on the pair of scissors lying on her dresser. Without thinking she snatched them and brought them to her. She laid the card down gently on her dresser and opened the scissors so that she held the sharp end and the other was exposed. Holding up the top of her wrist she attempted to slit it. But the blade was too dull. Determined she held it closer to the tip and using the sharpest part on it she began to hack away at her skin. Layer after layer brought more and more tears as she lost herself in the act. Eventually, she could not longer feel it. Blood began to pool in the dent she was creating but she continued. Maybe she could cut her skin of. Then she could touch people! Only if she could remove her mutation. _

_That's when the door had opened. Before she knew it the scissors were snatched out of her hand and thrown against the wall. She snapped her head up to glare at Logan. _

_"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded, glaring at her. She glared back, defiance in ever fiber. "Why did ya stop me?" she demanded. "Why did ya stop me!" without thinking she leapt at him and began beating on his chest. Blood oozing from the deep cut in her arm. His hands circled around her wrist carefully, but didn't stop her, simply pulled her closer to him. _

_"Oh, strips" he whispered. His eyes traveled past her to the dresser, where the Queen of Hearts lye. And beside it, the positive pregnancy test. _

"You okay, kid?"

Logan's voice pulled her out of her memories. She looked up at him sadly and then dropped her head again. Logan glanced around, as if he was checking to see if anyone was around. Then he shrugged out of his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. "You're gona catch a cold out here in the rain, darlin."

She didn't reply. She simply stared at the ground, as if that act alone could burry her under it for life.

"Why does it still hurt?" she asked softly, ignoring the rain. Logan sighed and squatted down next to her. "It always hurts, kid. Every time. Especially in a situation like yours." Rogue nodded. "Your not supposed to get over heartache quickly." He added and she looked up at him. "I use ta be strong…I use ta be uncarin. I was 'untouchable' I was…"

"A pain in the ass." He finished for her. She smiled lightly. But it was short lived. "What am I gona do?" She whispered. Logan sighed loudly and glanced back toward the institute. "For the moment your gona come inside before you catch your death."

She didn't move, and for a brief moment she contemplated that idea. But then slowly she rose and turned toward the institute.

Logan rose behind her but didn't follow. He simply watched as the defeated young woman trudged back up to the institute. She had three more class periods before the end of the day, and he knew she would skip everyone of them. She always did when this happened. He sighed.

Before long he found himself in the garage, working on his bike. Actually it was Scott's bike, but since twinkle toes had a new one, he unwillingly gave it to Logan. Actually, Jene made him give it to Logan. Either way Logan was grateful for the gift, though he would never admit it.

His mind traveled back to Rogue and her predicament. He hated seeing the kid like this, but it couldn't be helped. There was nothing anyone could do for her. The more people that knew her secret the harder things were going to get. It hurt him not to be able to shield her from this. She was, after all, like a daughter to him.

He had been so sure this would never happen. Her mutation wouldn't allow her to get 'knocked up' because no one could touch her. But that…gumbo had ruined everything! And no matter how bad Logan wanted to help her there was nothing he could do.

_Not as easy as you once thought it was, is it? _

Logan didn't have to turn around to know who it was. The Professor had managed to enter the garage without Logan noticing, which was difficult for even him. He had also read his mind.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way, Charles." He said, glancing over his shoulder at the old man in the wheelchair. The professor didn't smile; he simply pretended to be interested in what Logan was working on.

_What did you expect?_

"I'm standing right here, don't do that." Logan grumbled and dropped his wrench into the motor. He cursed colorfully then glanced back at the professor. "Sorry."

"That's quite alright. Just try to refrain from using that sort of language in front of the students."

Logan rolled his eyes and reached for the wrench.

"I don't know Charles. I expected life to go on. I knew she was going to hurt. But I thought…I thought that she could just move on and forget about him. There wasn't supposed to be a kid involved."

"She's going to have to tell him someday, Logan."

Logan sighed, retrieving the wrench and laying it on the wooden table as he stood. "I know that, Charles. It's just…He doesn't deserve her. He doesn't deserve anything. He's just a low down thie…"

"He's just a low down thief? No better than a man who beats up on people for sport?"

Logan's gaze darkened. Immediately images of the ring flashed before his eyes. He had been there when he first met Rogue. If she hadn't showed up, he would still be fighting.

"That's completely different, Charles."

"Is it?"

Logan's mind was spinning. Anger was quickly building up in him.

"That was a long time ago."

"Perhaps it was. But you changed didn't you." Logan nodded. "Yeah, I did."

The Professor turned away from him then and began rolling toward the door.

_Then why can't he? _


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to X-Men. Although I love the books, movies, comics, ext…**

Chapter three.

Remy LeBeau sat silently at the bar in a local club. Customers raced in and out around him all day long, using the open bar and checking to see when the club opened. Some paused, offering to buy him a drink. Others simply shook their heads. There were a few women who attempted to get him to drink with them, but they gave up after a while.

Now it was night. The bar was filled with all different types of people. The young teenagers, and drunk adults, were dancing in the middle of the lowered floor, their hair swinging around them and their bodies sweating from the effort. The disco ball that hung from the ceiling sent rays of light in every direction, turning his drink red one second and blue the next. Smoke covered one side of the room while the other side had an assortment of tables.

At a booth on that side of the room sat two young women, about his age, maybe younger that were trying their hardest to get him to join them. They had offered to buy him a drink, introduced themselves, and even attempted begging. But to no avail. Women no longer interested him. His mind was set to one goal. To drown out every memory of her in whatever alcoholic beverage he could.

It didn't work. Every night he would get 'wasted' and would stumble home when the club and bar closed. But once he reached his apartment on the opposite side of New Orleans, the memories would begin flooding it. He would find himself seeing her waiting for him on the couch when he opened the door. Or lying in the bed sleeping. He knew she was never there, but he could see her all the same. He watched her again and again as she walked out of his bathroom and wrapped a towel around herself. Then she would lye next to him and sleep.

Sometimes it was a dream, others a hallucination. But lately, they were getting worse. He was seeing her everywhere. He would glance into a crowd and see a white streak. He would catch a glimpse of emerald eyes in a group of people passing by and stop and stare. He would see the back of a woman walking into a store and race up to catch her only to be disappointed.

Tonight was no different. He glanced across the room toward the people in the middle and immediately saw her. She was wearing his favorite outfit. Her almost see-through green top with the black cami underneath it, her black gloves, that tight black mini-skirt, and those black tights and matching army boots. She had her hands above her head and was swinging away to the music. She winked at him once and then was gone. Blown away into the smoke and mess of people. He sighed and ran a hand through his brown hair.

Suddenly, he heard voices behind him. Male voices.

"What's a matter pumpkin?"

Then a high pitch female voice answered and immediately Remy recognized the voice of one of the two girls in the booth.

"That man won't dance with us!" she almost whined. Remy congratulated himself on not dancing with her, or even drinking with her for that matter.

"Can't you do something about it daddy?"

_Daddy? _Remy glanced over his shoulder in time to see the owner of the club walking his way. _Great. _He thought sarcastically and downed the rest of his drink. He turned toward the man and plastered a fake, but sly, grin to his face.

"Bonjour." He greeted the man. The owner paused and glared at him. "Has Remy done someting wrong?" The man looked confused for a moment then seemed to catch on. "My daughter tells me you won't dance with her." he stated rather harshly. Remy smiled.

"Sorry, mon ami, but Remy not into dancin at de moment. Maybe some other time?" The man glared at him.

"I suggest you dance with my little girl. You're making her very upset. And I don't like my little girl to be upset."

Remy resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Maybe you should dance wit her." he mumbled but the man obviously heard him."

"You better watch yourself, Cajun." Remy blinked. He could have sworn Rogue had said that. He shook his head and focused on the owner. He was still speaking.

"Are you even listening to me, Cajun?" There it was again. Remy rose slowly and staggered back a step.

"Remy tinks he should be levin." He mock saluted the man and turned toward the door. The man called after him, "Hey! Where are you goin? I'm not finished with you." Before Remy knew it the man had a hold of his shoulder and had spun him around.

Maybe it had been instinct, something he had always done. As soon as the man had turned him Remy had pulled his bow staff out and held it ready. The man looked at the weapon then back at Remy. "Get out of my bar." He hissed and Remy replaced his staff. "Avec joie" he replied and turned toward the door.

Once outside he leaned against the wall and sank down to the ground. The music from the club was still loud enough for him to hear it and it was slowly giving him a headache. He brought his knees up to his chest and rested his head on it. His brown trench coat blew in the breeze slightly, but a picture managed to slip out of his pocket. He snatched it from the air without thinking and moved to slide it back into his pocket, along with his cards, when he saw her.

It was the last picture they had taken together. He was sitting on the lowest branch of the willow tree, and she was planted comfortably between his long legs. His arms were wrapped protectively around her. She wore a short sleeved black shirt, and no gloves. His arms were also bare and their skin was touching. He glanced at the trench coat that covered his arms now. In the picture, they seemed normal. She was wearing shorts, and her legs were dangling from the large branch her hair was pulled to one shoulder, the other shoulder was where his chin rested.

But it was his red eyes that caught his attention. The smile on his face was genuine. He was happy. But his eyes seemed to glare at him from the picture. They seemed to accuse him. He folded the photo quickly and put it into his pocket. He remembered that day well.

It was her birthday. And as a surprise he had taken her for a picnic under their tree. He had brought his camera along with him and managed to…borrow…some film from Kitty who had become obsessed with cameras. They had spent the entire day under the willow tree, talking, laughing, playing and taking different pictures. They had raced to the top of the tree after this particular picture, leaving the camera on its stand. She had beaten him, and had smiled down at him before kissing him.

Nothing happened. It was an absolutely normal kiss. Just like all the others. Her power never worked on him. Her mutation that is. But just that simple kiss had sent lightening through his skin. Causing him to crave more. Just being able to touch her, and know that only he had that privilege, sent waves of pleasure, and something else through him. At the time, he hadn't known what it was. But now, he recognized it as love.

Slowly, he made it to his feet and began the long, lonely walk down New Orleans. His eyes avoided contact with everyone, not because his were red on black, but because he was afraid they would meet emerald green ones. He reached his apartment and felt the longing he always did. The long to open the door and see her sleeping in the bed, or on the couch. When he opened the door, it was empty and it crushed him all over again. He through his keys at the wall where they hit a picture and sent it to crash on the ground.

Cursing he bent and picked up the picture. It was another one of rogue. He traced her outline in the photo before removing it from the frame and placing it with the other one in his pocket. He glanced at the clock and sighed. It would be another long night.


	4. Chapter 4

Discalimer: I do not own X-men.

Chapter Four.

Rogue sat quietly on a table in Dr. Hank's Infirmary. The Professor and Logan were waiting patiently in the other room, along with Kirt and Kitty. It had been strange how Kitty had become Rogue's friend. They both had the same thing in common though, they hated Bobby. Once they had actually started talking, the girls had become close friends. No one other than those four and Hank knew about Rogue…situation as they were calling it.

Sighing Hank moved away from her, turning so that all she could see was his blue hair and neck, and is white doctor's outfit. "I believe," he began and paused to turn back toward her. "I believe, it will be fine." He finished but didn't seem to be convinced.

"All I want ta know is if it's gona live or not? Am I ever gona be able ta touch it?"

Hank sighed and seemed to think for a moment. "You have to remember, Rogue, that you are only one month into this. Maybe in a few more months I could give you a positive answer, but other than that, all I can do is hope. That's all any of us can do, especially you."

He glanced out the window and turned back. "Look. The best thing for you to do is not worry about it. You know as well as I do what worry can do to unborn babies." She nodded and rose slowly from the bed. He caught her arm as she turned to leave and said, "You know everyone is going to find out sooner or later. Why prolong it?"

She focused on his hand that was delicately touching her long sleeved arm. Her mind traveled back to when she could wear shorts and t-shirts. When she had been able to touch someone.

"I plan on keepin it a secret as long as I can." She whispered. Hank simply nodded and released her.

She shook her head as she entered the waiting room and immediately Kirt and Kitty ran up to great her. "What did he say?" Kitty asked, all in one second. Rogue glanced at Logan, who was waiting patiently.

"He said it's too early ta tell. He doesn't know if its gona survive touchin me or not. He doesn't know if…" Logan finished the sentence for you. "If you're going to survive." She nodded. He swore softly but rose all the same to open the door for them. At the exact moment Rogue noticed the Professor was gone, his voice entered their heads.

_I have an assignment for all of you. _

Everyone in the group turned to look at her. Each of them asking the same question in their minds.

_Yes, Rogue as well. _

The Professor always seemed to have them meet in the same room. The library. Perhaps it was because this room was special to him, a place of knowledge. But to Rogue, it was just a room full of books.

Wearily her eyes traveled over the rest of the X-men gathered in the room. Scott and Jean were snuggling in one corner of the room, slightly away from the rest of the group. _That used to be us. _She shook her head to clear that train of thought and continued down the row. Kitty, Kirt, and Jubilee were sitting beside each other on the only couch in the room. Logan leaned against the window, with Storm sitting silently in front of him. Every once in a while she would glance back at him and smile.

Bobby was alone, but very close to Rogue. It was apparent that he wasn't going to leave her alone. His arms were crossed defiantly over his chest. She almost wished he would freeze himself there.

The Professor's voice was very soft when he finally spoke. "I have a mission for you all." he stated and Rogue almost rolled her eyes. Instead she began fidgeting, a habit she had picked up from…don't think about him!

"There is some unusual activity in France at the moment. I have been informed that a number of Magneto's…Acolytes have been spotted around that area. Surprisingly, rumors of the brotherhood being there have also been spread."

Jubilee immediately perked up. She was obviously thinking about Lance.

"I want you to check it out. I have a bad feeling that if something is amiss, it is not good. If they are up to something report it to me before you move. I want to have backup ready incase you need it."

Logan snorted and Storm elbowed him. Scott was the first to speak. "Does the kid have to come?"

Rogue huffed and Kirt moved to protest when Scott finished, "We could always leave him here. I'm sure he'd love to work on his bike. Or continue with his danger room sessions."

Logan seethed but Storm placed a warning hand on his leg. Scott wrapped his arm around Jean smugly and turned toward the door.

"Just you wait," Logan mumbled. Kitty leaned over to Rogue and asked, "Do you think Piotr will be there?"

Rogue couldn't help but smile.

The phone next to Remy's bed seemed to refuse to stop. Grumbling he picked up the receiver. "Bonjour" he answered.

"Gambit?" The voice on the other line asked. Remy cursed silently.

"Oui?"

"Whew! You are one hard man to find!" Remy rolled his eyes as he sat up slowly, running a hand through his brown hair. His red eyes focused on the clock and he sighed. It was five in the morning.

"What d' you want, Pyro?" he half asked, half yawned.

"Well that's a pleasant way to great an old mate. And after all we've done to track you down."

Remy was suddenly alert. His days living with the Acolytes paying off. His eyes searched every corner of his room until he was satisfied he was alone.

"What d' you mean?"

"I mean, we've been looking for you forever! The boss man said you'd left the X-geeks. I almost didn't believe him. We were shore you would never leave green eyes. But here you are. Listen, Magneto wants you back, bad. He wants you to meet him in Paris."

Remy shook his head then remembered he was one the phone. "Why does de boss man want t' b' in Parie?"

"Who knows? The brotherhood is there already though. Apparently he and Mystique have something big planned. Listen, we've got ya a room already picked out, mate. All you gota do it show up."

Remy glanced down at himself. He was still physically fit, but his eyes traveled to the floor where empty bottles of liquor lay. Perhaps this would be good for him. To devote himself to the Acolytes again. But maybe not.

"John…is de X-men going t' b' dere?" There was silence on the other end.

"Nah mate. They don't know nothing about it yet. And even if they do green eyes probably won't show up. Word is she's pretty shook up at the moment."

Remy sighed. Rather it was from relief or disappointment he didn't know. "Tell de boss man Remy will b' there."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men.

A/n: If you've stuck with me this far then you've probably discovered that not everything in this goes by X-men evolution. It is kinda a mix and match story. For example, Kitty likes Piotr instead of Lance. There are a lot of differences but I am trying to stick to the stories and plots of X-men Evolution the best I can. Bare with me.

Chapter Five.

Remy stepped off the plane wearily. His eyes searched the crowd for anything familiar. He didn't have to look long. They weren't wearing their…costumes, but he knew the Acolytes like they were family.

Magneto, as always, was missing, along with Quicksilver. However, Sabertooth, with his jeans, red shirt, and long blonde hair pulled back away from his face, Mastermind, in his dark coat and with his shoulders hunched forward, Colossus, wearing a black shirt that looked vaguely familiar to Remy, and his black hair combed back, and Pyro, with his lighter clicking as he flipped it open and closed, managed to show up.

Remy smiled at his friends and made his way through the crowd. "Well look who decided to finally show." Sabertooth greeted, barely. Remy ignored him and smiled at John and Piotr. "We were afraid you weren't gona show mate" John greeted him and slapped his back.

"Yes, Patience is not our virtue." Remy's skin crawled as he turned. Mystique stood behind him, arms crossed over a glossy black shirt. Everything about her was the same, except that she wasn't blue. Instead, she was pale, and her hair was a softer red instead of the fire red it normal was.

Remy didn't have to turn to know the rest of the brotherhood was around him. For one, he could smell Toad way before the mutant stepped up behind Mystique. Even he appeared to look normal. Everyone did in fact, Scarlet witch, Avalanche, Blob, all of them. Although Blob was still overweight.

"Wasn't n' e' need for you t' go t' all dis trouble for Remy." Remy stated, swinging his bag up and over his shoulder. "Remy knows he's important." John laughed and Mystique rolled her eyes. Once she, and the rest of the group, turned away, Remy frowned. He was still sensitive to Rogue's mother's presence. Especially after what she did to Rogue. Then a thought occurred to him. He was probably no better than she was. Except he had hurt her on a larger scale. He lowered his head and followed the group out of the airport.

The hotel the Professor had managed to obtain was not quite what Rogue had expected. He had completely checked out the entire tenth floor of a twenty floor hotel. Each X-man was placed with a partner and led to their rooms. Rogue was grateful that she and Kitty were sharing a room, although Kirt argued that, since they were related, he should have.

Currently, Rogue sat in the small window seat that overlooked the Eiffel Tower. Her eyes followed the large monument from the ground to the top. She smiled. Kitty was working away behind her, trying her hardest to find a place to put all her clothes. She huffed and threw down her flat iron. "This room is not big enough!" she cried and Rogue quirked and eyebrow at her. She glanced around the room.

The room was really like a large hallway. When you first walked in there was a small kitchen to the left and a small table to the right. Past that were the bathroom, and the living room complete with a couch that turned into a bed and a TV. Finally there was the bedroom, which was actually a bed placed up against the wall with a separate wall that ended where a door was. There was no room to walk around the bed, but other than that there was plenty of room.

Kitty was already moving again, reorganizing things and recalculating the space left. Rogue was just happy she was living out of her suitcase. All she had to do was slide it under the bed when she wasn't using it.

There was a knock on the door and unexpectedly Kitty yelled, "What?" the door cracked open and Storm glanced in. "Is everything alright?" she asked, a look of concern on her face. Rogue smiled.

"Everythin's fine." She replied. Storm nodded and opened the door wider she came to stand in the living room and glanced around. "Well," she said softly. "Scott and I have decided to send everyone out. His purpose is so that we all can scout, search for any sign of the brotherhood or the Acolytes. However, I don't see why you could stop in a few places while looking around. As long as you remember your initial mission."

Kitty squealed at the idea of shopping. Rogue huffed. Storm left the room immediately and as soon as the girls left their room they were joined by Bobby and Kurt. Kurt had his watch on and currently looked very handsome. For a moment, she thought that maybe he was trying to impress Kitty. He would have to try harder than that.

Bobby on the other hand looked absolutely normal, and the idea torked her. She wanted to smack him or tell him to jump off the Eiffel tower. However, she refrained, just wanting to get the day over with. Who knows, maybe she'd be the first to spot one of the brotherhood.

Remy and John had been sent out together, as always, to scout. John was strangely quiet through everything. His normal, no stop personality, seemed to have been turned off completely. Remy joked with him as they used to and John battered back, but other than that he seemed…he seemed as if he were keeping something from Remy.

Finally Remy stopped and turned toward him. They were standing on a roof top. John froze and a look of dread came over his featured. "What is d' matter?" Remy demanded and John looked down. "What are you n't tellin Remy?"

John looked around and then down at the ground. His lighter was in his hands, flipping open and closed. He was nervous.

"I need to ask ya somethin, mate." He finally said. Remy tensed. "It's about the Shelia."

Remy didn't make a sound, didn't move. He had had a feeling this was coming.

"I need to know you're over her. Ya see, this whole…I just need to know."

Remy turned toward the next roof, extended his bow staff and threw himself to the other roof. John followed silently.

"Yes," Remy finally said and felt a pain in his heart and his stomach. His mind screamed _Liar_ but Remy ignored it. John was hiding something from him, and if he lied, perhaps John would spill it. John nodded. "Good," he said and immediately the old John was back.

He moved in front of Remy preparing to leap to the next building, but froze. Every muscle in his body seemed to tense. Remy pulled out a few cards and began charging them as he walked toward John. His gaze followed that of his friends and he gasped.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men.

Chapter Six.

Kirt and Kitty walked a bit in front of Bobby and Rogue, talking none stop about anything and everything. Every once in a while, the boys would get side tracked by something and the girls would walk on alone, waiting for the boys to catch up. At one point Bobby stopped the group in front of an arcade.

"Please?" he begged but Rogue shook her head. "We are lookin for the Brotherhood and the Acolytes, not an arcade."

Bobby's frowned. "Yeah but, even if they are here, we have to wait till the rest of the team arrives. There is no way the eight of us can take all of them on. And besides, it's not like we've seen any of them."

Kitty interjected before Rogue could answer. "If we let you boys go to the arcade, you can't say anything about us shopping? We get to go alone." Kurt moved to protest, not wanting the girls alone and not wanting to miss them trying their swimsuits on, but Bobby was faster. "Deal!" he cried and pulled Kurt into the arcade after him. "See ya back at the hotel!"

Kitty giggled and then wrapped her arm through Rogue's, pulling her toward a tourist stand.

"Where's the nearest mall?" she asked, so exited she was nearly bursting. The man pointed and Kitty nearly took Rogue's arm off as she spun and power walked in the direction the man had indicated.

"I can't believe we are actually going to shop in Paris! Talk about name brand, I mean hello!" Kitty continued chatting about her favorite designers; someone named Ralph L and Liz something.

"I don't like shopin'" Rogue said slowly and Kitty froze as if someone had shot her. Rogue fought for the right words. "I mean…I don't like shopin now, cause I ain't gona fit in nothin."

Kitty shrieked and Rogue winced. "I almost forgot! We can go maternity shopping! Why didn't I think about it before? You're going to need a whole wardrobe!" Rogue quirked an eyebrow at Kitty. "How are ya gona pay for that?" she demanded. Kitty smirked, a devious smile, and pulled out a credit card. The name, Scott Summers jumped out immediately. "Kitty!" Rogue shrieked. "How could ya?"

Kitty smiled. "We need the money." She replied. "And besides, Rogue Summers, why shouldn't our father let us borrow his credit card?" Kitty winked and then giggled as she pulled Rogue toward the mall.

Remy was frozen where he stood. Rogue was below, walking with Kitty, Kurt, and…Bobby?! What were they doing here? He watched as Bobby and Kurt turned into an arcade and the girls turned in a different direction. Remy took a few steps back, and using his bow staff catapulted himself onto that side of the street.

"Hey mate!" John called before following him. Remy completely ignored John, moving quickly to keep up with the girls. He only stopped once he was close enough to here what they were saying. His heart beat rapidly as he watched her from his perch. John had been left behind several minutes ago, giving Remy a moment to himself. He wanted nothing more than to watch her.

She was just as he remembered, but she had gone back to wearing long sleeves. She wore a tight emerald mini skirt over black legging, her normal boots, and a short sleeved green shirt with long black gloves that covered the gap. Her hair was a little longer know, but the white streaks still framed her delicate face.

His eyes scanned every feature of her face as the girls asked for directions to a mall. Her purple makeup only made her emerald eyes stand out even more than normal. She was suddenly jerked away from his line of sight and in a flash Remy was following them again, catching every other word as Kitty babbled away.

"Ralph Lauren and Liz Claiborne and we could get…"

A hard grip on his shoulder caught Remy. Instinctively he spun, low with his staff extended and his other hand reaching into his pocket.

"Thought you said you were over her, mate."

Remy recovered slowly. His hand left his pocket and he moved his bow staff back to its holder. His trench coat was billowing slightly around him. His red on black eyes moved slowly back toward Rogue. They had stopped now. He caught bits and pieces of the conversation. "Don't like shopping….won't fit."

His gaze glared back at John who looked as if Remy had betrayed him. "Sorry, mon ami. Mauvais habits die slowly." He shrugged.

"Just as long as you ain't gona ruin anything for Magneto. He would kill her before he let a love affair ruin his plans."

Remy glared at him. The statement had meant to be a threat, but Remy heard something else in his friend's voice.

"Remy tinks its time y' b' tellin 'im what's goin on." John's eyes immediately dropped. His hand absentmindedly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Magneto and Mystique think…they were summoned here by someone else. Someone more powerful than even Apocalypse."

Immediately images of the powerful mutant played in Remy's mind. Images of _his chere_ nearly dying after absorbing Apocalypse burned into his mind. He glanced back down at the girls but they were gone. _De femme b' alright. _He promised himself. _De kit wit her._

John shook his head and continued. "He says he's gona make the world better for us. Make the world except us." A lot of people had promised that, Magneto included. Yet none of them had.

"He says he knows how to make the accept us. But there are going to be a few…sacrifices from our sides."

Remy's heart began beating faster. Sacrifices? A thought hit him suddenly.

"Why de boss man want Remy?" he demanded, his accent become even more pronounced.

John looked away. "He wouldn't say. Just kept saying he needed ya, mate. Said somethin bout the Shelia, but not enough to lead on to anything."

Fear caught Remy's heart and squeezed. What did Magneto want with Rogue?

"Don't worry bout it." he said placing a reassuring hand on Remy's shoulder. "I'm sure the Shelia's gona be fine. In the meantime I think I overheard something about Bikinis. I'd like to see Kitty in one of them" he raised his eyebrows suggestively and Remy smirked.

"Oui." He answered and turned, already knowing the direction of the mall.

Logan stood motionless in the alley. His ears were tuned into the conversation above him. Stripes was in trouble. That much he had gotten. But there was something else about making the humans except them. Many people had promised that. Many people had died because of those promises. This would be no different.

Storm moved slowly through the alley, obviously not enjoying Logan's leading. "Is something wrong?" she asked. He didn't move. "I thought I smelt a rat." He mumbled. A swamp rat. Ororo's gaze traveled to the skyline and she noticed the boys.

"I will inform Xavier." She replied slowly. Before she turned however she added, "You can't protect her forever. They need each other." And then she was gone.

He stared dumbfounded after Storm. His nose caught the scent of a bar but he ignored it turning back toward the boys. They were gone! His head hammered and his blood boiled. He was probably out looking for Rogue. So help him if that rat came near her, she might be the only thing that could save him from Logan's wrath. Might.

But that would have to wait. At the moment, the bar had begun to sound good. What was one drink on the job?

It wasn't long before they found the mall. Remy knew his way pretty well through Paris, and never once took a wrong turn. But John was running to keep up with him. "Slow down, mate" He cried and then tripped on a ledge. Remy caught him and pulled him along to the next building. He was immensely grateful that Paris' homes were so tightly put together. Homes and buildings that is. But once they got to the mall they ran out of rooftops. Silently they made their way into the mall, hoping they didn't look out of place.

The girls were in a store that looked identical to Victoria Secrets. Remy and John settled themselves into a seat in the food court trying to appear as inconspicuous as possible. Every fiber in his being wanted to run into the store and wrap his arms around her. Or move to stand beside her and say something that would make her turn and slap him, just like they use to.

But he remained seated; pretending to read a newspaper the boys had picked up on their way to their table.

Rogue wasn't happy. She had yet to touch a thong or bra while Kitty was moving about, rushing into the fitting room, then coming out shaking her head or smiling. Rogue seemed distant, as though she wasn't really paying attention to Kitty. But that didn't matter to Remy. All that mattered was she was real. And she was okay. The night he had left her, he was afraid that she would have…done something she might regret later. But it was evident she was in fine condition, although she had gained a little wait.

His heart nearly jumped when they finished in that store and moved on to the next. The boys followed at a safe distance as they moved through music stores and clothes stores. Remy's eyes never left Rogue, memorizing her every curve. Something was off, but he just couldn't place it. That's when they walked into the maternity store. Both John and Remy froze mid-step. They turned to look at each other and were rewarded with the same look on the other's face.

"De Kittens expectin" he asked and John shrugged.

"Lance is gona have a lot of explaining to do. Since that's his Shelia."

Slowly they approached the pretzel stand in the middle of the mall and took a seat, making sure that they could see into the mirror. Remy's jaw dropped. Kitty was pulling out a shirt from a wrack. It was pink and tight at the top framing the breast and loose at the bottom. He expected her to take it into the fitting room but instead she held it up to Rogue. Rogue shook her head and taking the object went to try it on. Remy felt like his world had stopped.

"De belle femme?" he whispered, slowly, very slowly. John's eyes were huge, he looked from Remy to Rogue and back again. "Well that's gona get interesting" he mumbled. "Magneto's gona flip, mate."

Remy was calculating things in his head. If he was right, she was a month along…with his child. His world was moving very slowly, in slow motion. She came out of the fitting room with the pink shirt on shaking her head. "I don't know Kit, it's too…like ya"

"And whats' wrong with being like me? I have like the greatest fashion taste in the world!"

Remy barely heard a word. His legs were under him in an instant and he found himself walking toward her. A loud _shink_ sounded and a firm hand was pressed to Remy's chest stopping him mid step.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you, bub."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men.

Chapter Seven.

Logan practically drug Remy by his collar to the back of the mall and out the door. He found himself in a dark alley, with John no where to be seen. Logan pinned him up against a wall and held the blades a mere inch away from Remy's throat.

"Thought I told you to stay away from Stripes."

Remy's eyes were unfocused, his mind moving now at a million miles a minute. She was pregnant, he was a dad. Logan shook him and pulled him back to where he was.

"Oui" he replied and Logan glared at him. "You're not good enough for her" he spat and Remy lowered his eyes. "Je sais" he replied.

"You don't know anything. Logan replied. His voice cracked slightly as he fought with his inner demons. _He _had done this to Stripes. This was _his _fault! And Logan would make him pay.

"You ruined her life." He stated, daring Remy to disagree. "Once everyone finds out, she won't be accepted. She already can't be touched, but now she's gona loose whatever she had left. All because of you. How's that make you feel, gumbo?"

Remy didn't reply. His mind was elsewhere. Playing through every moment he could remember between him and Rogue, New Orleans, their first kiss, everything.

"Are you listening to me, Cajun, or should I cut you a new ear hole?" The claw nearest Remy's ear extended and Remy twitched.

"Remy never…never meant t' hurt de femme." He whispered.

"I thought I told you to skip town. Leave her alone. She's better off without you."

Remy's head snapped up and glared at Logan.

"De femme's n't happy." He replied. "Remy see de femme. She so…triste."

"She's a lot happy than before!" Logan argued, but his hold on Remy had loosened. "You don't get it do you?" Logan asked. It sounded more like a growl. "She's all I've got, bub. And I'll be damned if I'm gona let you take her away from me."

"She don' want t' b' alone." Remy replied. "De femme loved moi!"

Logan's hand didn't move, but his eyes looked down. "De femme don' want t' b' alone" Remy repeated. "De femme needs me."

"She doesn't need the likes of you ruining what she has left. Take some advice from me kid and get out of here. She doesn't want to see you."

"Remy didn' here de femme say dat."

"If you can't see it your blind." Logan snarled. "Leave her, and that child, alone."

Remy's eyes seemed to glow now. His fingers tingled and itched to choke Logan.

"Dat's moi enfant." He said slowly, though gritted teeth. Just then the door behind them opened and a laughing Kurt and Bobby froze.

"Logan? Remy?"

"Vhat are y' doin here?"

The distraction was enough for Remy to move. He used all of his strength and shoved the wolverine off of him. Logan stumbled back blinking then moved to lunge at Remy. But Remy was faster; he had five cards in his hand already and, charging them, threw them toward Logan.

They froze, literally, in mid air. Bobby's outstretched hand lowered slowly as he took a step back from the men.

"Y' shouldn of stopped moi" Remy said, slowly. He straightened and turned toward the entrance to the alley.

"I won't let you near her." Logan called after him. "You hear me bub?"

Remy's reply was almost not heard as he turned out of the alley.

"Try n stop moi."

John was out of breath by the time he reached Magneto's lair. "The X-geeks are here!" he called and the attention of everyone was immediately on him. Magneto rose slowly, his towering form moving to shadow John.

"Where is Lebeau?" he demanded. It took John a second to get enough oxygen before he replied, "With the wolf-man. He practically drug him out of the mall."

"What were you doing in the mall?" Mystique's syrup like voice silenced what murmuring had begun. The room waited for John's answer. He thought for a moment about the look in Remy's eyes when he had seen the Sheila. _It isn't right_ he decided and chose to lie.

"We were scouting. Like you told us to."

Magneto wore a thin smile now as he turned away from John. "The girl is with them I presume?" Mystique smiled also, a slow cat-like smile. John nodded. It wasn't Magneto who spoke this time but a deeper, more intimidating voice.

"Excellent" it answered. Everyone turned toward the source of the voice. Standing in the frame of the door that lead into their conference room was a mountain of a man. Every inch of his visible skin was tattooed with intricate designs that could have represented symbols and one point in time. They were more…complicated than Apocalypses symbols had been. But they looked about from the same origin.

His skin was an off blue, almost a sky blue, and his eyes were deeper red than Remy's. True Demon eyes. He wore simply a pair of black trousers over boots, and had no visible weapon. The man's gaze was resting on John, and John felt as though he were burning up.

"Interesting, Pyro. Perhaps you should tell us the truth now. Why you were in the mall." Pyro's eyes widened. "You're a bloody telepath!" he accused. The man's eyebrow's furrowed and he frowned. "No," he hissed and with the twist of his wrist he threw John back into the wall. Suddenly John was kneeling on the, he was gasping and holding his throat desperately trying to get air. A misty white substance began to leave John and float toward the man. "I am much much more." He replied and released John.

John gasped for breath and stared up at the man in fear. None of the brotherhood, or the remaining acolytes moved to help him. All was silent.

"This…Gambit. He can get to the girl?" he asked and Mystique nodded. "Yes, my lord." She whispered. "Find him." he replied.

Magneto didn't reply. The only sound came from Mystique as she whispered, "Yes, my lord. Certainly."

It was in the middle of the night when storm was woken from her sleep. There had been a soft tap on her window. Slowly she rose, yawning and slipped out of bed, glancing toward Jean Gray. She reached the doors and opened one, pulling her robe around her as the cold air filled in. Slowly she walked out onto the balcony, not sure that their room should have been the only one with a balcony. Perhaps this wasn't so wise.

"Miss, Ororo?" The voice was vaguely familiar and so, cautiously. Ororo replied, "Yes, my child?"

A dark figure moved out of the corner of the balcony, and immediately Ororo prepared herself. The figure stepped out of the shadows and stood silently before her.

"John?" she sighed, grateful that it was simply a child. The Acolytes she could deal with, they were just tormented teens, like those at the institute.

"I think…I think the Sheila's in trouble." John whispered. "You mean Rogue?" Ororo asked quietly. John nodded and quickly retold what had happened earlier in the evening.

"Magneto called him Elemental." The name sounded vaguely familiar to Storm, still she shook her head.

"You're welcome to stay here if you prefer, you and Mr. Lebeau." John shook his head. "I was just worried bout the Shelia." He whispered. "When Remy falls for a Shelia and leaves his own mates behind for her, she must be something."

Storm nodded. "She truly is something."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN X-MEN. I wish I did though cause then I could see Hugh Jackman whenever I wanted!!!! Lol.

Chapter Eight

Ororo stood silently in her room, her eyes glancing at Jean every once in a while. The red head was sound asleep. Sighing, Storm sat down on her bed, crossed her legs, and closed her eyes.

_Professor?_

At first there was no answer. But just when she was going to try again a strong voice answered, _Ororo?_

Ororo sighed.

_The Acolytes are defiantly here, Professor. John came to visit me. _

_John? What on earth could he have wanted? _

_He was worried about Rogue._

There was a long pause on the other end.

_Tell me everything. _

Ororo informed the Professor of everything she could remember.

_Elemental. I've heard of him. He's a very powerful mutant. Able to control the very elements around us. He was supposed to be locked in an eternal dungeon somewhere…in France. _

_Obviously Magneto found him. _Ororo's voice was calm, even though the matter was confusion.

_Still. I can't possibly imagine what he would want our Rogue for. _

_Neither can I, Professor. John said he may be using Gambit as bait for her. _

_Does she know they are there? _

_No. But Gambit won't stay away from her for long. They know we are here. _

The Professor was silent. He remained silent for so long that Ororo believed she might have lost him.

_I want someone with her at all times. And not just Kitty. You and I have seen what she can do, first with Mystique, then with Apocalypse. I will not have her past traumas relived. Especially not now._

Storm nodded, and then realized he couldn't see her.

_I will have Logan with her at all times. _

_That may not be enough. The boy will protect her, of that I have no doubt. I'm sending the rest of the team. I'll make arrangements for them to reside on your floor. Until they arrive I want groups of at least four. Anyone can be used as bait. And I want you to keep Logan away from Mr. Lebeau. There will be no unnecessary bloodshed from a member of my team. _

The link was severed and Ororo opened her eyes. Jean stood before her, eyes boring into her. "Would you care to tell me what's going on?" she demanded. Storm sighed.

Rogue couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned all night, waking up sporadically from a night terror. Finally she gave up and decided to take a walk. It was midnight, and she had no idea where she was going and honestly didn't care. Pregnant or not, she could handle herself.

Silently, she moved through the streets, the black trench coat she had brought with her billowing slightly. Her tight black jeans, which were now a size bigger than they use to be, hugged every curve of her deadly body. She sighed as she tossed her head to get a white strip of hair out of her eyes. Slowing her walk she noticed a group of tourists just returning to their hotel.

There wasn't anything special about them, but one couple caught her attention. The couple was in the back of the group. The man was tall, with brown hair and matching eyes, and was currently carrying the brown hair girl who was sleeping. A sudden longing filled Rogue as she watched the two enter their hotel. Slowly, she pulled herself away from the scene and the memories.

She wasn't here to pout and throw a pity party for herself. She was here to find the brotherhood, and the acolytes. That was all that mattered. Nothing, absolutely nothing other than that mattered.

Slowly she made her way across a deserted bridge. It was amazing that at midnight, all of Paris seemed to have disappeared. Her eyes traveled down to the water below the bridge and she smiled the slyest smile she could muster. But no matter how fierce she looked, her reflection still reminded her of a young, scared little girl. She turned away from the image in disgust and continued walking.

Her boots didn't make a sound of the hard roads as she walked. Alley after alley she passed, just waiting for a rapist or thief to find her. She needed the practice, seeing as how it had been a while since she had had a danger room session. Logan had been going easy on her.

She almost hopped she found one of the brotherhood wondering around. That would be more fun than a normal human. Although, probably not as appeasing. That's when she heard the sound. It was coming from behind her. The soft _tap tap_ of shoes on the road.

A sickening smile graced her lips as she continued walking, not caring where she was going. Her body, already reacting to the intruder, wanted to bolt, but she kept her speed even, as if she hadn't noticed the stalker.

She aloud the man to get closer to her, until she could smell him. There was something familiar about that smell, it smelled like a casino…or perhaps a bar. Her pace slowed as she pondered that smell. It was so…familiar. But she couldn't put her finger on it. She glanced up just in time to see the large wall in front of her. Great just great.

She was about turn when someone grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. Without thinking she brought her arm around, but it was caught. Reacting immediately she ducked, pulling her arm out of the grip. She couldn't see her attacker, just a silhouette of him.

She moved fast, faster than she would have thought possible in her current situation. She fucked low and kicked out a leg, but the man was faster and jumped over her leg, managing to keep his balance. Every attack she threw at him he met, but never attacked her back. She threw everything she could at him before finally slipping a glove of in the process of throwing a punch.

"Arrêt, chere!"

She froze mid punch. Before she could blink she was up against a wall, arms pined so she couldn't move. Even if he hadn't pinned her, she didn't think she could have moved.

"Remy?" her voice was small, child like.

"Oui, chere?"

Rogue couldn't believe it. The last thing she remembered was a pair of red on black eyes looking at her with concern before she fainted.

"Merde!"

**A/N** So what do you think? I figured you guess were dying for them to meet again. So here it is. Next chapter will come quick (Hopefully) cause I'm on spring break and have nothing better to do. Thanks for all the reviews I've already gotten. Keep up coming. Oh and Flames welcomed. _  
_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men.

Chapter nine.

It was amazing how fast the Professor and the rest of the team had arrived. It was apparent, that he had left the academy alone, under the authority of Beast. Storm was still surprised to see the Professor. Normally he remained with the students at the academy and let his x-men do the work for him. Something must have happened for him to show up.

The rest of the team that had come with him, Spyke, Jubilee, Magma, Wolfsbane, and Cannonball had joined Xavier. They had all been put into their separate rooms, Spyke and Cannonball in one, the girls in the other.

Currently, the Professor and Storm sat on the balcony, gazing at the Eiffel Tower. It truly was a magnificent view.

"I still don't understand what Rogue has to do with anything." Storm's statement hung in the air for a moment before the Professor finally answered.

"I've been thinking about that. On my here I mental reviewed everything we know about her and all the reasons she has been wanted before. They are all the same. To use her power for evil. I'm afraid, however, with her new condition, she may not survive if that is the case."

Storm took a sharp in take of breath. It was midnight, and Jean had been happily reassigned to Scott's room. That way the Professor and Storm could talk whenever they needed. However, she did not like where this conversation was heading.

"I've also read everything I could on the elements. The western hemisphere believes in five elements, all but one Elemental controls. Fire, Water, Air, Earth. You can see why he is a powerful mutant. And why he was supposed to be held to the end of time."

"What's the fifth element?" she asked slowly. The Professor didn't respond for a moment. Then slowly pronounced the word.

"It's called Aether. It represents the ability to create, or destroy, the very essence of life. Someone with this power could quite possibly be the most powerful mutant there ever was, or ever would be. It is also the only thing that can destroy Elemental."

Storm was lost. Where did Rogue fit in?

The Professor must have read her thoughts because he replied. "Every one hundred years, a mutant is born with this ability. They hold the very balance of life and death in their hands. With the mere blink of an eye they can take the breath from a person, or bring them back to life. But the gene is dormant, and can only be tapped into if the carrier knows it is there."

He glanced at Storm to see if she was following. She nodded.

"That is why no one has ever heard of it before. Because it is so rare, someone who had it would never know it. They would simply believe their power was to heal people. But not bring them back to life. Only after they have tapped into the power can it reach its full potential. Otherwise, it remains dormant.

"However, this Elemental believes he has found the next carrier. I believe you can guess who it would be."

Storm was still confused. "Rogue has never been able to heal people. Her…gift only allows her to take from people…" she didn't finish.

"If she held on for too long, it could kill them. But you are right; Rogue does not posses the gene. It was not Rogue I was referring to."

Realization dawned on Ororo and she gasped. "The child!"

Xavier nodded.

"I'm afraid, if Elemental gets his hand on that child, or its mother, he will be truly unstoppable."

"But how do we defeat it? You said yourself there was no way to destroy him."

Xavier frowned. "I don't know Storm. I have to…" suddenly he tensed. Storm glanced over at him, concerned. But her concern was quickly dismissed when he relaxed.

"We have a visitor. Perhaps we can continue our conversation later. Ororo, could you please get the door, our friend caries a heavy burden."

Even though no one had knocked on the door, Ororo rose, knowing better than to question the Professor's ability. Sure enough just as she opened the door Remy rounded the corner. He paused for a moment then smiled. "Stormy," he said simply. She eyed the unconscious Rogue in his arms and moved out of his way, motioning to one of the two queen size beds. He nodded and gently placed Rogue on the bed before tucking her in.

"Sorry for de intrusion." He stated, sitting down next to Rogue on the bed.

"That's quite all right, child." She indicated to the Professor who had just closed the door of the balcony with his mind. The Professor wheeled over to where Remy sat and said, "Good evening, Mr. Lebeau." Remy nodded and turned his attention back to Storm.

"Remy don know what happened." He explained. "Remy found de femme in de Allée. But de femme turn on Remy. Remy didn hurt de femme. But when de femme notice Remy, Elle s'Est Evanouie!" He indicated the unconscious form of Rogue.

"I see." The Professor said. He glanced at Storm and said, "I believe our guest would like a place to say. That is, if his allegiance has not changed." Remy hung his head. He wanted to stay with Rogue. After all the time he had spent away from him, he felt like he needed to see her more now than ever. If not just to be with her then to at least explain. But Magneto would have his hide, and the boys would feel like he had abandoned them again.

He sighed defeated and shook his head. "Non. Remy tinks he better off…" he didn't finish the sentence. Simply lowered his head.

The Professor nodded all the same. "You don't have to return to them Remy" Ororo replied quietly. "They would understand."

Remy looked up into her eyes and truly believed her. "De Wolvie won't like it non." The Professor laughed. "I'll handle wolverine." Storm replied and sighed.

"I suppose you and the child may have this room." She glanced at the Professor and he nodded. "We shall be right down the hall if you need us." Remy nodded and turned back to Rogue.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Rogue woke suddenly from her nightmare and lurched up out of bed. Sweat ran down her face and had soaked her clothes. Her eyes darted around the room, not recognizing her surrounding.

"Shh," someone soothed. "It be alright Petie. Remy right here wit y' and he not leavin."

Rogue's eyes came to rest on the form of Remy who was walking out of the kitchen. Her breathing slowed as anger took fear's place.

"What are ya doin' here, swamp rat?"

Remy frowned. "Remy thought we were past that, Chere."

Her heart clenched at the old name. But her mind told her to remain angry.

"What da ya want?" she asked slowly, pulling the comforter around her shoulders.

"T' B' with you, chere. Dat's what Remy's always wanted."

Her heart was melting and fast.

"But ya left me," She accused, although it didn't come out as harsh as she had intended for it to.

"Remy been wanted t' talk t' y' bout dat." He sat down on the side of the bed and unconsciously she scooted away. She tried to ignore the hurt look in his eyes. _He hurt you_!

"Remy didn leave cause he wanted t'. Remy wouldn ever leave y', chere. But…Wolvie say Remy no good for y'. Dat Remy b' makin y' pitoyable." She frowned.

"I wasn't miserable, swamp rat." He nodded.

"Remy know dat now. But not den. Wolvie said he'd heard y' sayin y' wish Remy just leave. So I did." His hand reached out to caress her face and for a moment, she wanted to fight it. But instead she simply closed her eyes, allowing her body to remember what it felt like to be touched.

"Dere wasn un jour dat Remy didn tink bout y', chere. He miss y'." He paused and reworded it. "I miss y'."

Her heart leaped up into her throat. He had never spoken in first person, not even to her. Tears began to come to her eyes and she gritted her teeth trying to keep from crying. Instead, Remy moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. God it felt so good to be held and not have to worry about absorbing someone. She closed her eyes and moved as close to him as she could, wanting the reassurance that he was real.

"Je suis si désolé, chere." He whispered, kissing the top of her head and running his hand over her hair. Finally Rogue stopped crying; only giving a slight hiccup here and there. She lowered herself back down into the bed. But Remy remained sitting. He said slowly, very slowly, "Is…it mine?" Rogue's eyes widened as she realized what he meant.

"Of course. Ya the only one I can touch, Swamp Rat." The smile that touched his lips was soft, almost as if he didn't believe her. Slowly, very slowly, he lowered himself down to kiss her stomach. Then he began crying. Rogue remained motionless; she had never seen him cry.

"Je suis tel un âne, je n'aurais pas dû partir, n'importe que Logan a dit"

Rogue felt confusion rush through her as she replied, gently, "I don't speak French, sugar."

Instead of responding he buried his face into her stomach. Once he calmed down he stretched out, his head still resting on her stomach, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Remy jus say he an ass. Remy shouldn left, no matter what Wolvie say."

Rogue shook her head and leaned back against her pillow. Sleep was coming to her slowly. She was happy. Happier than she ever had been, and too sleepy to ask anymore questions.

"Chere?"

"Ya, sugar?"

"Do y' forgive…moi?"

Rogue nodded.

"I forgive ya, sugar."

"Merci." He whispered, and then both were consumed by sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men

Chapter Ten.

Remy wasn't sure exactly how it happened. One moment he was sleeping soundly, his arms wrapped protectively around the woman he loved. The next the door had been slammed open, the light blinding even Remy. He had been yanked off the bed and slammed into the closet wall.

Now that he was fully awake and had regained his eyesight, he looked down into the livid features of none other than Wolverine. "How many times I got to tell you, bub? Leave stripes alone."

"Logan!" Rogue's voice was hard, accusing. She was sitting up in the bed now, the sheet held to her chest while her green eyes bore holes into Logan. "Let him go." She said slowly. Logan didn't respond. Remy's fingers were already turning the familiar color of pink. His eyes seemed to glow they were so red, and his breathing was shaky.

"Logan put him down!"

This time Logan responded, not retracting his claws which were currently threatening to piece Remy through the eyes. His other arm held Remy's throat against the wall. He turned to Rogue and said, "He don't deserve you stripes. He wasn't here when you tried to kill yourself; he wasn't there when you needed him. He wasn't…."

"He wasn't here cause _you _sent him away!" She accused. Now she was standing, mere inches away from the boys, and her hands were bare. "Put him down" she repeated, "Don't make me hurt ya."

Logan's eyes darted to her naked outstretched hand. He glared back at Remy but released him. Remy sank to his feet and was up in a second, ready to defend himself. But Logan didn't move.

"Guess he told you." He whispered, looking down at the ground. Rogue sighed and nodded. "Why'd ya do it?" she asked slowly.

"Cause he's no good. The only thing he was gona get you was trouble. And you were already suffering as it was."

"Sufferin? I wasn't sufferin, Logan. I was fine. I was happy."

He looked down at the ground. "I thought…" but he didn't finish. Their conversation was interrupted by the clearing of a throat. All three of them turned to find Storm and the Professor standing in the doorway.

"If you are finished blowing off steam I would like to talk to you and Mr. Lebeau." The two boys nodded and glanced at Rogue. Storm spoke up, "I was wondering if you would join me on the balcony Rogue. It's such a nice day."

Rogue sighed, knowing that they were just trying to get her out of the room. "Fine" she muttered and, grabbing Remy's trench coat, followed Storm.

The Professor rolled into the room and mentally closed the door. He indicated to the sofa in the living room and said, "Please…sit."

Both men sat on opposite ends of the couch, trying their hardest not to leap across the couch and kill each other.

"I am sure you know why I have come to you. It concerns Rogue. I need you to tell me everything you have learned from your time with Magneto."

Remy's brow furrowed. "De Femme in trouble?" The Professor nodded. Remy thought back to what John had said and repeated it to the Professor.

"De Pyro told Remy dat someone…summoned…de boss man here. Said de someone was more powerful den Apocalypse. Said he wanted t' make de world a better place for de mutants. Said dat sacrifices gona b' made."

Logan was immediately hooked. "What kinda sacrifices?" he demanded. The professor sighed and glanced out the double class doors to where Rogue and Storm were talking.

"I suggest," he stated then glanced back at the men. "That what I am about to tell you stays between us." Logan and Remy followed his gaze and nodded, Logan immediately, Remy pondered it for a second.

"John visited Ororo the night before last." He stated, getting right to the point. "He told us that Magneto was hoping to use you as bait." Remy's eyes grew wide, but he didn't respond.

"He also informed us that the man you were referring to is called Elemental. I researched him and have discovered quite a bit about him. The point of it all is that this Elemental is one of the most powerful being on earth. He controls all the elements, fire, water, air, earth but one. Aether. Without it he is still vulnerable. However, ever one hundred years a mutant is born that possesses this element. But because it is so rare the carrier may never know that he or she has it. They would simply believe that they could heal people. You see Aether is the ability to kill or heal someone. To the point of giving them life or taking it away."

Remy nodded, not really getting the whole point but understanding.

"Apparently, Elemental has found the next carrier. If he finds that person, he would truly be unstoppable. There would be nothing anyone could do."

"But who is de Aether?" Remy asked. The Professor sighed. "I've detected that the gene is passed down a bloodline through the men, just like the mutant gene is. The last known Aether was in your line, Mr. Lebeau."

Remy shook his head. "But Remy can't heal non."

"No, but your child can." Remy's expression went blank. Logan growled under his breath.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you near her." he mumbled and the Professor glared at him. "This was not Mr. Lebeau's fault and you will not blame him for it." Logan nodded but still mumbled something under his breath.

Remy remained speechless. "Why does de…Elemental want de bébé?" he asked. The Professor shook his head. "One theory is so he can use the power to his own advantage. But even he knows the power will not be active for at least nine months. The only other theory is that he wants to kill it."

Logan swore and Remy drew in a sharp intake of breath. The Professor continued. "Because the child possesses the element, it is an immediate threat to Elemental. The only thing that could destroy him would be to take away his very life essence. But as I said before the child is not born yet, so we can not use it to our advantage to destroy him."

Remy's mind was a whirl. Rogue and the child were in danger! There had to be a way to save them.

"He won't stop until the child is dead. Even if that means killing its mother in the process."

"Der has t' b' someting Remy can d'." Remy cried and the Professor shook his head. "I am trying to see how we could destroy him, but at the moment, nothing has come to mind. I suggest you take Rogue back to the mansion. Or New Orleans. Somewhere you can keep her and the child safe." Remy nodded and rose. Just as he was about to turn to get Rogue a sudden scream echoed.

Logan jumped up and Remy whirled in time to see Magneto standing with an unconscious Rogue thrown over his shoulder. With the flick of his wrist the Professor's wheelchair was sent into the wall, following Logan. Storm was unconscious on the ground.

Without even thinking Remy charged at him, only to be knocked aside by the metal headboard and pinned against the wall.

"You thought you could hide her from me? How pathetic. I would have expected this from them but you Gambit…you _had _potential." Remy jerked, trying his hardest to get the metal off of him.

"Don't worry, my boy. It will all be over soon. And then we mutants will be the dominant species."

"He's gona kill de femme!" Remy cried. Magneto nodded. "Sacrifices must be made."(1) He stated and turned away from them. Then he was gone. Logan fell to the ground and the bar holding Remy fell backwards. Logan leapt to his feat and ran to Storm who was just waking up. "I didn't see him," she whispered, "Until it was too late." Remy had drawn him bow staff and was running toward the door, the Professor closed it in front of him before he could reach it and Remy came to a sliding halt.

"You don't have a chance alone, Mr. Lebeau. We know where he is going. Let's not rush into this."

"He has Rogue!" Remy cried and the Professor tensed. "I am quite aware of that." He replied. "We are going to help you get her back. Storm," he said turning toward her and Logan. "Assemble the team. And see if you can contact Mystique. Surely she will object to this."

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men.

Chapter Eleven.

Rogue's head was spinning. She was aware of a strong smell, the smell she would imagine a dungeon would emit, seeping up through the hard ground she was sitting on. Wearily she opened her eyes. A dull, blinking light bulb was the first thing to catch her attention. It hung in the middle of…her cell? She looked around her slowly. She was definitely in a cell.

All but one wall were made up of stone, a grayish black stone. The wall opposite her was covered in long, thick, metal bars that ran horizontally and vertically. There was a single door to the left, also made up of bars, that didn't appear to have a lock on it. But then again these were mutants she was dealing with. It was probably locked.

Slowly, she moved, attempting to stretch her arms. That's when she noticed the shackles. Her hands had been shackled together so that she looked like she was praying. Her green eyes followed the chain to the ground. It was a long chain, long enough to allow her to move, but nevertheless, a chain. Her feet were shackled as well, although not together. She stood slowly, and the shackles tightened as if reminding her that they were there. She sighed and glanced around the room one more time. There wasn't a single window in the room, no food, nothing to sit on. It was just a dark, empty cell.

The sound of a door opening and keys jingling caught her attention. She tried to run to the bars but was yanked back and thrown against the wall. She glared at the shackles and curled into a protective ball instead. Anyone who came anywhere near her she would simply absorb.

A light flicked on outside of her cell and she was greeted by Magneto himself. "Well, well look who finally decided to wake up." He turned toward a towering form behind him and nodded toward her, "This is the girl."

The large figure moved around Magneto and stepped into the light. He was massive, at least six feet tall and as wide as a small truck was wide. He had faint black tattoos all over him and she was briefly reminded of Apocalypse. His skin was an off blue, like the sky, and he was bald. He stepped up to the bars and smiled.

"What a delightful creature" he murmured, as if she were on display. She spit toward him. "And feisty too!" He cried, and then started laughing. He motioned for the guard to unlock the door and stepped into her cell. Immediately she leapt up and ran toward him, but was only yanked back by the chain. She cursed and stood, refusing to let him see her cower.

"What do you go by, little one?" She didn't answer. "Rogue," Magneto supplied and she glared at him. The giant squatted down, managing to stay out of her reach and glanced over his shoulder at Magneto. "You may leave us." he stated simply and without question Magneto left.

"He really is useless." The man stated and she glared at him. He was silent for a moment before his features became dark. "There's not enough light in here" he mumbled and snapped his fingers. A flame appeared in his hand and he threw it toward a torch in the corner that Rogue had not noticed before. Immediately the room was illuminated and warmth spread through it. He looked around and shook his head. "This is no way to treat a guest." He stated and flicked his wrist in her direction. The ground underneath her began to shake and tremble as if it were going to explode. Her feet fell out from under her but she was caught by…the ground?

A large part of the earth leaped forward to mold into the shape of a seat. She noticed, however, that she was more bound than before. The earth stretched over her hands and legs, securing her in the chair.

"What are ya?" she demanded. He smiled and rose, coming to stand directly in front of her. "Why, I am a mutant. Elemental to be exact. Just like you are, my dear." She winced at the name. She could almost hear Remy whispering, Chere in her ear. She preferred Chere to the English version.

He squatted down so that he was eyelevel and smiled. She glared at him. "The only difference," he continued, "Between me and a mutant, is that I am far more superior." But his smiled fell. "However, I fear I have found my match." He looked up at her and she still refused to reply. "It would appear that you and I have something in common."

Confusion managed to make its way onto her features and he laughed, truly enjoying this. "You see that…child you are carrying….is perhaps more powerful than I am." He frowned at that. "That's why I've brought you here. To give you an option. Either you stay with me, and become queen of the new world I am prepared to make, allowing your child to live and help me rule this pathetic world…" he let the option hand in the air for a moment.

"Or, I can kill you. And do not think it will be a quick death. I assure you, you and your child shall feel every agonizing second of it."

Rogue refused to reply. She closed her eyes and screamed into her head, _PROFESSOR! REMY! ANYONE!!!_

Somewhere in the facility an alarm went off and Elemental rose. "Those idiots can't do anything right." He cursed. He turned back to her and smiled. "I want an answer," he said in a sing song voice. She spit at him.

"I'd rather die" she retorted. He glared at her, and once again the earth began to shake. The torch burst into flames and the temperature in the room rose quickly. Then just as suddenly it disappeared.

"You will regret your decision." He stated simply. He turned toward the cell and stopped just outside of it. Someone she had never seen before stood outside the cell and was smiling evilly at her.

"Torture her." Elemental said simply. The man nodded and closed the door. He moved toward her and in the torch light she was awarded a glimpse of his sickening features.

His eyes looked as though he were high, or crazy. He was tall, but hunched over slightly. What scared her the most was the fact that his eyes looked as though they had simply been glued to his head. He had no nose, and when he opened her mouth to speak she screamed. His mouth was still connected, only opening in small places to allow him to talk. He smiled at her and said, "I love this part."

Another man entered the room, pushing a cart. He was a telepath, Rogue realized as the chair released her and she was moved through the air to be held against the wall. They clasped her arms, legs and neck so that she could not move. Then the first man took out a long tool that had what looked like a fork on one end of it. He hit a switch and electricity leapt from one side to the other. She closed her eyes as he neared her and screamed, "Remy!" Just as the man touched her with it.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The blackbird was moving to slow. But no matter what Remy wanted he knew it couldn't go faster.

"How typical," Scott muttered, "An old military base. You would have thought they could have been more creative than that." Jean shot him a warning glance and then looked with compassion toward Remy.

"She vill be alright."

Remy glanced at Kurt who nodded. "She alvays is."

The Professor turned back to Remy and with an apologetic look said, "I can't trace her. Magneto must be blocking her from me." Remy cursed but the Professor continued. "I'm going to try something, with your help. Rogue has absorbed you more than anyone. So I am going to try and open that link between you two. If I get it right, you should be able to feel what she is feeling, and even hear her thoughts."

"And if you get it wrong?" Storm asked. The Professor looked down. "I won't get it wrong."

Remy drew a deep breath and nodded. "Remy'll d' it." He stated simply and the Professor nodded. He moved over to where Remy was sitting and placed his hands on either side of Remy's head. "Ready?" he asked. Remy glanced around. Everyone but Storm and Cyclops was watching. He nodded.

"Close your eyes."

Remy did as he was told. There was a funny feeling in his head, as if someone was probing it with their fingers. And then there was a jolt. The Professor flew back against the side of the jet and everyone jumped up to help him. "I'm fine." The Professor said and the turned to Remy.

Remy's eyes were still closed. It had worked, he could feel her, and she was in pain. "Rogue!" he cried as another wave of electricity shot through her body. She felt her pain, could feel here her screaming in his head.

"De are torturing de femme!" He cried, his eyes still closed. He could almost see her now. He was the two men shaking their heads as they worked up another shock of electricity. He saw the stone walls, the red flames, and then Rogue, shackled to the wall. Her hair was wet with sweat and her clothes were torn in places. He wrapped his arms around himself as another jolt of electricity shot through her. Tears were coming to his eyes from the pain.

He opened them and looked desperately at the Professor. "Dere gona kill her" he cried. No one moved. No one knew what to do. Then he heard it.

_REMY! _The voice was pure Rogue, and she was calling to him, unaware that he could hear her.

_Je suis ici le bébé, _he replied, _Remy right here. _

There was a sudden clam through her body, but the pain was still there. Then there was another bolt of electricity, stronger than the last to. The scream inside his head made his whole body shake. Then his world, and hers, spun into darkness.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

_**A/N what do you think? Flames welcome.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men.

Chapter twelve.

The Blackbird landed without a noise on the outskirts of the military base. Even though they were cloaked from all tracking devices and invisible to prying eyes, the X-men were still weary. The Professor agreed to stay on the jet, and watched as his X-men filed out of the plane.

Scott moved out first, followed by every one else, save Logan and Remy. Remy was leaning against the doorframe, holding his side protectively. Logan glanced at him and then turned back to the Professor. "What's wrong with Gumbo?" he asked. Remy didn't seem to hear, or if he did, he didn't respond.

"My original intent was for him to simply hear her thoughts, like I would. But I believe his empathy has made it to where he can feel everything she feels." Logan turned to Remy and sighed. The Cajun met his eyes and whispered, "De femme in pain."

Logan growled and snatched Remy by the arm. "Come on bub, let's go rescue the princess."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

They were gone. That was the first coherent thought Rogue had. Her eyes opened slowly to look around the dirty cell. Indeed, it appeared she was once again alone. But for how long?

Her eyes traveled slowly down, taking in her shirt and pants. There were holes surrounded by black smut. Apparently, the electricity had burnt through her clothing. Her shirt was barely hanging on her anymore. Immediately she tried to move her hand to her stomach, but she was still chained to the wall and the mere effort took everything out of her. If it wasn't for the shackles holding her against the wall, she thought she might have fallen to the ground.

She closed her eyes and tried to make her body relax, there was no since in her straining when there was nothing she could do. But even that ravine was denied. Immediately the voices started in, as if it wasn't enough that she was being physically tortured.

_Murderer! _One shouted. She shook her head. "I haven't killed anyone!" she cried. The voice was louder this time. _You're killing your child!_

She shook her head harder, as if trying to shake the voices away. That one seemed to have inspired the rest. _Murderer! _They chanted. _Pathetic, weak, worthless, useless, MURDERER! _

She screamed, tears coming to her eyes. She wasn't killing her child! Her head was spinning and she was fighting desperately. Faces began to appear in her mind to accompany the voices. She saw every person she had ever absorbed laughing at her, mocking her, calling her horrible names. She screamed, and her mental image of herself squatted down and held her head in her hands. _GO AWAY, GO AWAY, GO AWAY! _

_Rogue?_

Her head snapped up, revealing the tears streaming down her face. The others continued chanting and jeering, but she wasn't focusing on them anymore. _Rogue! _

_Remy? _She asked. She searched the millions of faces but didn't see him. _We're here for you, Rogue, just hang in there. _

_There are too many! _She screamed back at him.

_Hang on Rogue._ Then she saw him. He was wearing his trench coat and black outfit, his glasses were gone, and his red eyes gleamed with worry. He was holding his hand out to her. The others seemed to not even notice him. They swarmed around him until all she could see was his hand.

_Take it, Rogue! _He cried and she latched onto his hand. With one hard jerk he pulled her out of the mass and into his arms. Her eyes snapped open, half expecting to see him standing in front of her. But he wasn't. She was still alone in the room.

"Please," she whispered, "Hurry."

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

The X-men moved as one, stopping when Scott stopped, and following one another carefully. Finally they paused behind an abandoned army truck. Logan, shivering mumbled something about damn military bases and snow. Scott ignored him and turned to the rest of the team.

"Split into twos. Use your COM links and don't go anywhere without your partner." He turned to Logan who was looking at Storm and said, "Stay with Gambit." Gambit smiled and Logan cursed.

"First the snow, now Gumbo. Anything else?" He mumbled. Gambit ignored him and walked around him toward the snow covered air field.

"De boss man has de goons everywhere." He stated. "We de only ones who know de secret entrance." Logan rolled his eyes. "Great" he muttered and followed him slowly. The crossed the airfield carefully, making sure to move from an empty plane to an empty car to a large mound of snow. Gambit knew where every trap was, and was being extremely careful not to trigger one. Meanwhile his mind was still trying to calm Rogue. Either it was working, or she had passed out again. He chose to believe it was working.

They were almost near the side of the metal military base when Remy froze. "Merde" he swore and pulled Logan down behind a group of crates. He smirked at the memory the crates gave him but turned to glance around the corner. Sure enough Avalanche and Pietro were guarding the door.

"This is ridicules." The speed demon muttered. "I'm freezing my ass off." Avalanche simply shrugged and leaned back against the wall. Gambit ran over options in his head. He was positive he and Wolvie could take the two. But if they triggered an alarm, the entire place would be put on lockdown.

Logan sniffed the air and cursed. "There's two more coming out of the door." Gambit glanced over the crates to see Pyro and Colossus stepping out into the cold winter air.

Just as Avalanche and Pietro turned to great them Colossus attacked. In one swift movement his fists came down on both of the boy's heads. Both boys sank to the ground.

"Thought ya could use some help, mate." John called and Gambit rose slowly. He glanced at them then at the two who were unconscious.

"Merci," he stated simply and moved around the two bodies. Logan followed, unsheathing his claws as he passed the two.

Gambit turned to John and said, "De have de Rogue." John nodded. "Saw her come in with Bucket Head." He commented. Colossus nodded. "They've been torturing her, Mate."

Without any warning Logan lunged at the two and Remy, thinking fast, jumped in front of him. "Dere on our side, ami." He cried and Logan froze. "Then how come they didn't save stripes?" he demanded.

"We were waiting for you, mate." John supplied. "Between the brotherhood and the boys Elemental brought in, this place is crawling with mutants." Colossus nodded his head in agreement.

"I've got security duty right now, mate. So alls you gota do is sneak in and sneak out. I'll deal with the cameras." Colossus nodded toward the two outside. "I'll deal with them."

Logan glared at them but didn't have enough time to say anything. "Merci amis" He called and grabbed Logan's shoulder, pulling him along the hallway.

"The Shelia's down below, Mate. In the holding cells." John called and shook his head. "That fool's gona get killed, all cause of a Shelia." Colossus nodded and turned to return outside. John sighed and returned to the security room. He opened the door and gasped. Elemental was standing in the center of the room, eyeing all of the monitors.

"It would appear that we have company." He stated and turned toward John. "What's a matter? Surely you didn't believe I was as ignorant as your stupid leader?" He sighed and snapped his fingers. John screamed as a whirlwind appeared around him and swept him up into it. Water joined the whirlwind and John screamed, unable to use his fire against it.

"And I had such high hopes for you." He stated. "The ability to control fire is, well, you get my idea." He shrugged and turned back toward the monitors. "Tell me, Pyro. What happens when you ad fire and water?" He turned toward the frozen form of Pyro. "Give up?" he asked. "Ice." He turned back to the monitor and pressed the alarm button. "I give them ten minutes." He stated to no one in particular and turned away from the computers. He walked around the frozen Pyro and slowly, the doors sealed shut behind him.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men.

Chapter Thirteen.

The red lights swirled around them as Gambit and Wolverine made their way through the empty halls. Remy froze as the alarm was sent off and yelled, "Condemner!"

"Some friends, bub." Logan hissed and Remy glared at him. He turned back to the hallway and took off at a full run. He had to make it to Rogue before anyone found them. "INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT."

They were almost there, Remy could see the staircase that lead to the prison cells. That's when Sabertooth chose to step out of his hiding place. Remy slid to a stop and pulled out his bow staff and cards. "Don make moi use dem." He hissed. Logan was already a step ahead of him, claws unsheathed he leapt for Sabertooth. A feral grow was emitted but Remy couldn't tell from which one. Instead, he chose to take the opportunity and bolt down the stairs.

The cell block was dark and humid. He moved along slowly, stopping at each cell and gripping the rotting bars. "Rogue?" he called into each one. But there was no answer. His heart beat faster at the fear that they might have moved her. He came to the last cell and called, "Rogue." At first there was no answer, and he turned to race back down the hall when he heard, "Remy?"

It was fait, but enough to tell him it was Rogue. He replaced his bow staff and charged the cell's locked door. He backed away as a puff of smoke and a loud, _clang _announced that the door was no longer locked.

He slipped in and scanned the room. It was almost too dark to see anything, but he could make out the shape of someone shackled to the wall. He moved toward her and almost gasped. She looked horrible, her eyes were closed, her body limp, only being held up by the shackles. He moved as fast as he could, putting the lowest amount of energy into each shackle until it exploded. She fell from her mount on the wall into his arms and for a moment, he simply held her to him.

"Chere," he whispered, holding her to him. Even with the extra weight she was light to him. He held her to him like he would a child. Weekly she wrapped her arms around him and held on. He turned toward the hallways and took off at a run. He made it to the stairs before he saw the first mutant.

Logan and Sabertooth were gone, probably destroying half of the base in their fight. Now there were three men running down the hall toward him. They looked identical, no hair, black symbols and normal skin. They froze when they saw him, each drawing a weapon. Remy set Rogue down carefully and pulled out his bow staff and cards. He had them charged in the blink of an eye and tossed them in the direction of the soldiers.

But as each fell, three more replaced them. There were thousands of them now, surrounding every side. He stepped back so that the only thing between him and the wall was Rogue. He held his bow staff out like a shield, but they hadn't attacked yet. The room fell into silence, the last bit of smoke from his charged cards drifted away.

"That is quite enough." A loud voice boomed. The circle around him adjusted slightly to add a new member to the group. _It's him. _

Remy tuned slightly to Rogue, not believing that she was a telepath. Then he remembered the Professor's 'gift' he had given Remy and he nodded. The large blue man standing before him held out his hand toward Remy.

"I believe you have something of mine." He said indicating Rogue. Remy didn't move. "Gambit don tink de femme wants t' b' wit y'." he stated simply, trying not to snare at the man. The man rolled his eyes with impatience. "You think you could honestly stop me? You and your little card tricks couldn't hurt a fly." The group around him remained motionless, as if they were mindless.

"Gambit not givin y' de femme." Remy hissed. The man laughed. "You don't have a choice." He lifted his hand and the earth under Remy began to shake, immediately he threw down his bow staff and swept Rogue into his arms, so she would get hurt. Somehow, he managed to keep his balance even as the earth shook. The walls began to crumble and Remy began to back down the steps they had just come from. There had to be another way out.

The anger in Elemental's eyes grew and suddenly a strong wind picked up, Remy's eyes never left the psycho mutant. The air around them pulled at Rogue, but Remy held on, refusing to let her slip from his grasp again. The lights above him burst as the flames from the lanterns danced around in the fire, creating a firestorm. Water splashed up his back causing him to gasp and turn to look behind him. The cell block was flooded.

"Do not think that your life means anything. You simply give me another target!"

The fire leapt from the windstorm as if someone had thrown it. Just as quickly a familiar red beam of light shot into the crowd hitting Elemental. The wind grew and lightening formed above their heads, striking at the mindless machines. Remy saw his gap and took it. He moved Rogue to a more comfortable position and leapt through the crowd.

The X-men were already on the attack. Remy handed Rogue over to Kurt and Kitty who were standing in the back of the room. Jean threw a piece of the wall at Elemental causing him to stager back. Scott continued firing at the mindless machines that were now attacking with guns. Evan was hit by a beam and dropped to the ground. Storm scoped him up but continued her assault on the enemy. Remy added his own sparks to Jubilee's as the room became filled with smoke again.

As one, the X-men backed toward the side entrance they had entered from. Logan joined the group, seeming to have appeared from no where. He glanced at the team, then at the others and raising an eyebrow he said, "Did I miss something?"

He picked up Rogue from Night Crawler who, teleported out of the building and into the jet. Remy just hoped he could get it running with the Professor's help in time.

The door was behind them now, and Elemental was steady walking toward them, as if the constant attack was barely even hitting him. Remy turned and kicked open the door and the X-men turned and rushed out onto the open air strip. They didn't make it very far, though. The brotherhood stood behind them, along with more mindless goons. Remy cursed and turned back to Elemental who now stood in front of them. They were completely surrounded…

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

A/N Sorry this was so short, I'm just not very good at righting action. Bare with me though I'm almost done.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men. Only Elemental.

Chapter Fourteen.

"Give it up, boy. Your out numbered" Elemental Roared. The X-men's assault had stopped. It was very calm, an eerie calm. "You don't have a chance!"

"Maybe not alone," Mystique's voice shocked everyone as she stepped toward the X-men, "But with some help…I think they stand a chance." Magneto stood behind her, as did the rest of the Brotherhood and Acolytes.

"Traitors," Elemental cried. His eyes seemed to turn all white, like Storm's. The wind was the first thing to pick up. The blast of ice and snow tore that the X-men's faces as they attempted to shield themselves.

Remy looked around him in terror. Logan had Rogue and was standing behind him, looking for a way out. Blasts of red light appeared to Remy's left, and he prayed it was Scott. He motioned to Logan and ran toward the rays.

"Stormy?" he called as the wind began to die down. Rain began to poor from the sky adding to the fray and the earth began to shake. Remy could barely make out the weather Goddess who was flying high in the sky trying to reverse what Elemental was creating. With a start, Remy realized he was creating tornadoes. The ground shook harder and Remy nearly tripped, catching himself and glancing back to make sure Logan and Rogue were still behind him.

The wind tore fiercely at his clothes and tried to blow them away but he stood his ground. The earth wobbled and shook under him and he heard Lance yell, "I can't stop him!"

Storm echoed his cry and Remy turned terrified eyes to Logan. Logan was squinting against the soaking rain that was quickly becoming hale and sleet. Then it happened. The fire started above the earth, a swirling mass in the sky. Then in the blink of an eye it hit the earth, melting the snow.

He couldn't see any of the other team members, but he knew they were all around him. He heard Kitty scream and a puff of blue smoke appeared and then disappeared beside him.

"Logan?" he heard the distinct voice of Jean as she appeared to their left. "I can't fight it, he's too..."

A blood curdling scream cut her off. Remy turned to where Logan and Rogue were and cried out. Elemental stood tall above them, fire ringing in his eyes. Bolts of lightening dashed down around him as he walked toward Logan. Rogue was still incapable of standing, but she was awake and clinging to Logan's shirt. Remy charged his entire deck and flung card after card at the mutant. Each explosion was louder than the next, but the mutant continued to come. He pulled Rogue from Logan's arms and batted him away like he was a rag doll. Remy ran toward them and was stopped by a wall of ice that froze his legs where he stood. He reached down and charged the wall but every time he destroyed it, the ice would reform.

"YOU CAN NOT STOP ELEMENTAL!" The giant cried. Remy turned for anything he could charge and throw at the mutant but nothing worked.

"Rogue!" He screamed to the top of his lungs, she was awake now, and fighting the iron grip of Elemental.

"Let…me…GO!" She screamed, with more force then Remy would have thought she could muster.

She must have tapped into Gambit's power because suddenly Elemental's hands began to glow. He roared as they exploded and threw Rogue out of his hands. She landed beside Remy. He couldn't move, the ice had completely surrounded everything but his neck now. No matter how many times he charged his hand it wasn't enough.

Elemental was standing before them in the blink of an eye.

"I warned you," he cried. "I warned you this would happen. And you still chose him!" He moved closer to them still, his pace slow and determined.

"And you will regret it!" he cried, the earth shook more violently and began to crack and fall away around them. The wind tore fiercely throwing ice and hail at them. The fire swirled around the ground erupting from the earth like a volcano.

"And now he will suffer your pain!" He held his hand up in the air and screamed, pulling the wind, water and fire toward him, all in one spiral they entered his hand. And then he pointed his finger at Remy. Remy fought his ice cage but it was to avail.

Rogue screamed just as the spiral of death spun hit Remy.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men. Only Elemental.

Chapter Fifteen.

Everything moved in slow motion for Rogue. She had managed to sit up and turn toward Remy, but not quick enough. The force of the impact threw him out of the ice casket and against the ground. She screamed his name and clutched her heart as before her eyes Remy died.

The assault stopped. Elemental was laughing, as she pulled herself over to Remy.

"Remy, Remy answer me. Come on Swamp Rat say something."

Remy didn't move. She reached his body and screamed. His body was black from the fire and frozen from the ice. His eyes were open but the red glow was gone. He wasn't breathing.

"Remy!" She screamed, tears flowing freely now. This wasn't supposed to happen. None of this was supposed to happen. She was suddenly filled with rage as she turned to glare at Elemental.

"YOU DID THIS!" She screamed. She rose, slowly, very slowly, to stand in front of him. "YOU KILLED HIM!" Elemental was no longer laughing. He smiled though and replied, "He was going to die anyway. I simply sped things up."

Every voice in her head was screaming now, including her own. For once in their life they worked together, aiding to the rage that was causing Rogue to shake.

"What a waist" he continued. "I suppose I should send you to join him."

Her eyes weren't even her own anymore, thousands of different colors raced through her irises. She was taking slow, painful steps toward him.

He raised his hand toward her and said, "I real pity, you would have had great potent…." Before he even finished his word Rogue screamed. Her hands moved, palm up, toward him, her head was thrown back, and her scream echoed all around her. A bright light began to form in her hands, eyes and mouth. Her scream grew louder and Elemental raised his hands to his ears. His face was that of shock.

With one final effort a beam of light shot out of her. It didn't hit him, but began to circle around him. Elemental's eyes grew wide in fear as he cried "No, no!" the beam took on a shape, resembling something like an angel. It whirled around him faster and faster until he was completely surrounded in the white light. Then there was nothing, it disappeared. Rogue fell to the ground, gasping for air. The wind died down, the fire evaporated, the earth stopped trembling. Elemental rocked slowly backward and then dropped to the ground.

He was dead.

Once she caught her breath she turned to Remy. Without realizing what she was doing she held her hands over his heart and closed her eyes. The same light appeared, only gentler, through her hands. The burns began to heal before her very eyes, the ice disappeared and suddenly he too was encased in a bright light.

Rogue cried out one last time and fell into the snow next to Remy. She was unconscious.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk  
The silent beep beep beep was the first thing Rogue became aware of. She opened her eyes to see the familiar white ceiling of the infirmary. The first question to come to her was, what happened? Then it hit her with a rush of emotion.

"Remy!" she cried and lurched forward only to be pushed back down by a large blue paw.

"Good morning to you to." Hank replied, smiling down at her. "Quite an adventure you've had."

Rogue ignored him. "Where's Remy?" she asked. Just as Hank opened his mouth to answer the door to the infirmary slid open and Remy walked in.

"Because it wasn moi fault!" He cried.

"I don't care whose fault it was, Gumbo." Logan retorted following him in. Both boys froze in the doorway when they noticed Rogue.

"Chere?" Remy asked. In the blink of an eye he was by her side, kissing her head and holding her to him. "Y' b' alright." He whispered. "Remy was worried." Rogue nodded and snuggled into his comforting chest.

"I thought ya were dead, sugar." Rogue whispered and Remy pulled away. "Remy? Dead? Non petite. Remy tinks he has…six lives left. Non?"

Rogue laughed. The Professor, who had just entered, cleared his throat. "I'm glad you're awake, Rogue. We were worried about you." Rogue smiled. "I'm alright." She said, and the Professor nodded. The room got quiet for a moment and Rogue asked, "Is…is the kid alright?"

No one answered her for a moment and the Professor sighed. Rogue could already feel the tears forming behind her eyes and she looked at Remy. He was smiling!

"De gosse take after moi." He said. "He have six lives left too." The tears that escaped Rogue's eyes were no longer from sadness, but from pure joy. She hugged Remy even tighter and then patted her stomach.

Logan, who had been very silent, stated, "Why don't you explain what happened now, Charles."

Rogue glanced over at the Professor who sighed. "What happened?" she asked.

"I…apparently you managed to tap into your child's powers." He stated simply. "I believe that it was your child's powers that aloud you to take the life from Elemental and give it back to Remy."

Remy smiled. "See, de kid take after moi." Rogue rolled her eyes and turned back to the Professor.

"Should we be worried about that power?" she asked, already seeing Remy dying in one of her mood swings and her having to bring him back to life. Remy nodded his head in agreement.

"Not at all. I've placed a protective barrier around the baby's powers. _She_ won't be able to use them until she is at least eighteen."

"She?" Rogue asked and the Professor smiled. "I may have peeked." He stated and Rogue laughed.

Remy frowned. "Remy wanted a boy." He said and Rogue hit him over the head. "I want a girl," she said decidedly and everyone in the room, except Remy, laughed.


End file.
